(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pen point formed of a ceramic material and a pen utilizing this ceramic pen point.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Among conventional writing tools, sign pens are now used most frequently. In sign pens, an ink is included in the pen in a state where it is absorbed in cotton of felt. During use, this ink is guided to a pen point formed of felt or plastics and writing is accomplished by moving the point on paper. Such sign pens are excellent in their ink spreading ability and the sliding characteristic during use.
However, since the pen point is formed of a felt or plastic material which is readily worn away, the writing feel is readily changed while the pen is used, and the thickness of written lines is increased after the pen has been used for a length of time. As means for maintaining certain line thickness and writing feel, a Rotring drawing tool has been used having a pen point formed of stainless steel and a writing tool having a pen point of ruby or sapphire. These writing tools have the shortcoming that they should be used substantially at a right angle to the surface of paper. In case of a stainless steel pen point, the tip of the pen point is worn away when the pen is used for a long time, resulting in changes in the line thickness. Moreover, since there is often lack of compatibility of the tip of the stainless steel pen point with the ink, the ink spreading rate is readily changed and writtin lines (letters) are often blurred. Furthermore, although straight lines can be written smoothly with a writing tool having a pen point of stainless steel, curved lines or letters having thick and thin portions in combination cannot suitably be written with such writing tool, and poor sliding characteristics on paper are not particularly desirable.